


Storia di una settimana di Maggio

by bardsknight



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 70s setting, F/F, First Person Narrator, Introspection, alternative universe, i guess it's a sad ending?
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardsknight/pseuds/bardsknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>«Ho visto Dio. È nera, comunista e lesbica.»</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storia di una settimana di Maggio

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** Cuento de una semana de Mayo **

_ «Ho visto Dio. È nera, comunista e lesbica.» _

_ Anne-Marie Fauret _

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

_ Ma maman _ mi ha sempre detto di vivere in armonia con me stessa, senza nascondermi dietro la frangia, senza piegarmi ai pregiudizi altrui. __

_ Ma maman _ era bella e forte. Mi diceva sempre di amare l' _Amour_ , in tutte le sue forme terrene e spirituali; di chiudere gli occhi e trovare Dio in ogni grappolo d'uva, in ogni sguardo, perché per lei Dio era Amore, e allora avrei potuto trovare la mia fede in qualcosa che era innato in me - a detta di _ma maman_ , ovviamente. __

Forse non aveva ancora capito che dovevo aver preso da _mon père_.

Doveva essere un giorno di fine Maggio del '72.

La mia sorellastra, Abigail, mi aveva lasciato nella cassetta delle lettere un biglietto di andata e ritorno per L'Avana.

« _There are commies, sis'._ » Era stata la sua risposta quando le chiesi perché non si prendeva _lei_ quella settimana a Cuba; in quel preciso istante non trovai il coraggio di risponderle. Ricordai _ma maman_ quando, dieci anni prima, mi abbracciava forte e mi implorava di non tornare mai in America, perché a Parigi avrei avuto tutto ciò che desideravo, mentre oltreoceano mi sarei imbattuta solamente nel caos di una possibile guerra.

Ma avevo quattordici anni, a quel tempo. E nel '72 dovevo compiere ancora venticinque anni il primo di Luglio.

Avrei dovuto considerare quei due biglietti come un regalo anticipato da parte di Abby? In ogni caso, non ci pensai due volte; la ringraziai di cuore e mi decisi a prendermi una settimana di assoluta vacanza.

Scesa dall'aereo, ricordai Abigail quando mi parlava dell'Avana: mi ripeteva che era un posto terribile, squallido, pieno di malattie, di sporcizia, di rabbia - come se lei avesse camminato per le vie di quella vecchia città.

E in effetti non posso dire di aver visto il Paradiso. Però ho visto Dio.

Anche se sarebbe meglio specificare: ho visto l'Amore, e quindi ho visto Dio.

Ballava un mambo di dolore e spensieratezza, voglia di vivere e di scacciare il male dai propri pensieri e dalla propria pelle.

Non ho solo visto Dio. L'ho guardato e ascoltato, raccolta in un angolo di una specie di bar dove la musica nasceva fra le curve dei tavoli.

Quel Dio, a dispetto dell'immaginazione collettiva, era una donna. Una cubana nera con capelli scuri e ricci che non potevano essere districati da un pettine.

E se era cubana, pensai, doveva essere anche comunista - Abigail mi aveva riempito la testa di pregiudizi e, per quanto li ignorassi, tutto il lavoro di Marianne contro certe parole affrettate e taglienti era finito nella polvere.

Quella donna terminò la sua esibizione pochi minuti dopo. Mi stupii di come avevo contemplato il suo palcoscenico di legno invecchiato e il vuoto che aveva lasciato in un locale dell'Avana.

E malgrado ciò rimasi ancor più colpita quando Dio - la parte di Lui in cui credo - si sedette accanto a me e mi guardò con un’espressione perplessa.

« _¿Por qué estàs mirándome?_ »

« _W-what?_ »

Raramente le persone si accorgono di me. Non sono mai pronta psicologicamente ad essere notata, e quando sono al centro dell'attenzione combino sempre qualcosa per cui le persone intorno a me ridacchiano malignamente.

Forse fu la mia espressione sconvolta a farla ridere.

« _W-why are you laughing?_ »

La cubana parve tornare seria solo qualche minuto dopo. Sembrava che stesse tentando di ricordare la domanda che le avevo posto, le sillabe pronunciate con l'accento del Canada francese di cui non mi sarei mai disfatta.

« _... Tu pelo._ » A quella risposta mi sfiorai la frangia bionda.

« _I-i don't understand._ » 

« _Me gusta mucho._ »

C’è qualcosa di magico nel capire il _colore_ di una frase senza capir niente di quello che è stato detto. Quella volta ebbi una voglia folle di estrarre il mio peluche di orso polare dalla borsa e di abbracciarlo con quanta foga avevo in corpo.

« _Thank you-_ »

« _Me llamo..._ » Mi guardò negli occhi, e furono loro a scusarsi. « _Celia._ »

« _Loreena._ » Aggiunsi, porgendole la mano destra.  « _I'm on holiday here in L'Avana._ »

Cominciai a credere che Dio _era_ qualcosa di speciale.

Non avevo mai soppesato le parole di _ma maman_. Non riuscivo a immaginare l'esistenza di un qualcuno, di una presenza, né in cielo né nella mia anima. Non avevo fede nel Dio in cui lei credeva.

Eppure Celia mi aveva portato nei campi di canna da zucchero e mi aveva convinta a prendere un macete e spezzarmi la schiena tra quelle alte piante. Non ero nè sarò mai abituata al lavoro che richiede resistenza e forza fisica, tuttavia mi sentii soddisfatta quando guardai il carro, arenato lungo la strada come una barca in secca, colmo di canna da zucchero.

E soprattutto quando guardai Celia sorridente, che rise appena si accorse della mia occhiata.

Ma davvero sembravo così imbarazzata?

Come avevo imparato a scuola, _tempus volat_.

Celia mi aveva insegnato qualche parola in spagnolo, ma era difficile ricordare quei suoni caldi che si materializzavano sulle sue labbra mentre mi sorrideva e bevevo un bicchierino di _ron_ al bancone di un bar.

Forse si diceva _el tiempo vuela_.

Qualunque parola fosse quella giusta, la mia settimana di vacanza era terminata. Dovevo tornarmene a Montreal, alla mia università e alla mia vita normale.

Ricordo che in quel tardo pomeriggio Celia mi aveva preso per mano e aveva scosso la testa dando un cenno a uno degli avventori, che si armò di una chitarra e cominciò a pizzicare le corde come stesse accarezzando i capelli di sua figlia.

Celia mi portò in quell'angolo dove sette giorni prima l'avevo guardata ballare, e mi fece prendere posto sulla sedia malridotta lì accanto a lei. Lei che, rimasta in piedi, cominciò a ballare un altro mambo, mentre i capelli seguivano una danza tutta loro nell'aria, dimenandosi come le molle con cui giocavo da bambina, che spingevo giù dalle scale gradino per gradino e che guardavo con stupore.

Celia ballò e poi mi trascinò nel suo ballo. Non che fossi mai stata brava nella danza, ma cosa importava? Ero pressoché invisibile al mondo, in un bar dell’Avana, accidenti, la mia vita era da un’altra parte, potevo fare qualcosa di imprevedibile, per una volta.

Celia aveva deciso di accompagnarmi fino all’aeroporto. Si era affezionata a me come io mi ero affezionata a lei – o forse no, per me lei era Dio, ero Dio per lei?

Prima di salire sull’aereo, Celia mi strinse la mano, mi diede un bacio sulla guancia ma non disse nulla. Sorrise, e allora capii che sì, io per lei ero Dio, o qualcosa del genere, un suo angelo, una sua emanazione. 

L’aver capito mi diede il coraggio necessario a mettere in pericolo entrambe: la baciai sulla bocca, piano, perché io di esperienza ne avevo poca e non sapevo come si bacia qualcuno, e poi le sorrisi, e scappai. Quella volta ho rischiato di inciampare sui gradini che portavano alla cabina dell’aereo, davvero!

Non ho mai riguardato indietro – o meglio, quando l’ho fatto, mi sono sentita una stupida, felice come non mai.

Non sono mai tornata a Cuba. Non ho mai più rivisto Celia, né quel bar, né l’uomo che aveva preso la chitarra e suonato con estremo amore.

Ogni volta che ho riguardato indietro, ho visto Dio, e mi sono sentita stupida perché mi sono sentita piccola e misera – anche se non invisibile, no, quello mai. 

Quando vedo Dio, non mi sento invisibile.

Forse... Sono un po’ blasfema. Non lo so. 

Sto ancora cercando di capire me stessa, non credo di poter capire bene gli altri: però in quel momento di lei avevo capito quello che mi _serviva_ capire.

**Author's Note:**

> Non so bene cosa dire di Cuba e Canada se non che sono carine e tenere e adorabili.
> 
> Da una marea di tempo non scrivevo in prima persona!
> 
> Questa è una storia abbastanza vecchia, scritta penso tra il 2012 e il 2013, ma era monca. L’ho terminata quest’anno, se non ricordo male. Il tempo vola davvero...!
> 
> Spero che i dialoghi siano scritti correttamente perché il mio spagnolo è molto arrugginito. Il mio francese non è mai stato arrugginito perché non è mai esistito, quindi se notate idiozie avvisatemi, per favore. 
> 
> Non credo ci sia bisogno di traduzioni, sono pezzetti di dialogo piuttosto brevi, ma chiedete e li scriverò nelle note.
> 
> Quella delle canne da zucchero è una storia che mi ha raccontato una volta mia mamma, parlando di una sua conoscente. È chiaro – immagino – che questa storia non sia neanche troppo fedele alla realtà di quei luoghi in quei tempi. È voluto, forse, quando l’ho scritto forse lo pensavo. Mi scuserete questa licenza.
> 
> Grazie per aver letto!


End file.
